Massie's Story
by harrypotterlover91
Summary: Massie is a young witch new to Hogwarts. She has a sad past and a bright future. She also has the hearts of two of the most popular boys in school. This is the first in many Massie Chapters. Please Give Feed Back! :  Thanks.


Chapter One- New Girl.

Massie swallowed as she got on the train. She shouldn't have been on this train. She had begged and pleaded with her mother not to send her. Her mother had told her that it was the only way for her mum to get her job at the Ministry. Her mother had transferred over from a branch in Ireland. Her mother had wanted this job for years, ever since Massie was a young witch.

"Excuse me… Pardon me…" she squeezed into the hall and walked to the compartment in the back of the train. She saw four people in there. A dark haired boy, a brunette girl, and two red headed children, a boy and a girl. Massie walked in and the room went silent. She sat closest to the door and looked down.

"So as I was saying," the red haired girl started saying, "Professor McGonagall's great niece is supposed to be coming to school at Hogwarts this year. She's already in Gryffindor. She was home schooled before."

Massie sat up. They were talking about her. Her father was the nephew of Minerva McGonagall. She sat up a little straighter and started listening harder.

"What else did you hear about her?" that was the dark haired boy.

"Not really anything else. Just that her father died last year, and her mum works for the Ministry of Magic."

The rest of the ride was silent, until the witch with the cart came around. Massie got up and got some chocolate frogs. She sat back down, and looked around. Everyone was asleep except for the dark haired boy.

"Hello…" she muttered, half hoping he wouldn't hear her.

"Hello," he replied quietly. "I'm Harry."

"Massie. It's nice to meet you." She smiled softly at him, but her mind was racing like crazy. Harry. Harry Potter. He was her age. She knew the story, or more the legend for that matter. She felt her pale face flushing red as she looked at him.

They made small talk. He told about his childhood and filled in the missing pieces of the story she had heard all of her life. She shared a little bit about herself, but nothing too detailed. She was partially ashamed of her life. They talked until it started getting dark.

Soon he had fallen asleep and was leaning against the wall. It was quiet as the train rattled on. She watched them all sleep. Right before they arrived a younger student came and got her. She was going to have to meet with the head of Gryffindor, her great aunt.

She was ushered into Professor McGonagall's office and saw her great aunt sitting there. She resented the fact that her father's family had disowned her. She stood there before her aunt as she was given a list of instructions. Massie shrugged her shoulders as if she was listening to what the professor was saying. There was a knock on the door, and in came a young blonde boy, he had a slight scowl on his face but he was cute. Massie was blushing again. Two boys in one day? He went to the professor's desk and gave her a note. He then turned around and he made eye contact with her. She felt a shock from her heart to her toes. She gripped her wand tighter as he walked out.

"Auntie..."

"Professor here, Massie."

"Oh, um Professor, who was that boy?"

"That is Draco Malfoy. You should probably avoid him at all cost. He isn't any good for you, and your father would be so disappointed if he knew you were involved with that nonsense."

Massie gripped her wand even more tightly, as hot tears came to her eyes. The mere mention of her father made her angry. No one understood what happened to her father, not even her mother. Only she bared the burden of the truth and her father had made her promise not to tell, if he died. Then he never came back.

She was then showed by a prefect how to get the Gryffindor tower. She walked silently as she thought about the blonde boy. Draco. Draco Malfoy. Massie Malfoy. She started day dreaming as she walked. They arrived at the entrance, and she had no idea how they had gotten there.

"Password?" asked The Fat Lady.

"Unicorn Tail," said the prefect. The door then swung open, allowing Massie to go in. She started walking. The prefect told her that her room was up the stairs and to the right, with the other fifth years. She walked in and there was the brunette from the train that morning.

"Oh hello!" the girl smiled at her as she was unpacking. Massie walked over to her four post bed and started taking out her pictures for her night stand. All of her stuff had been brought up for her.

"Hi. I'm Massie. Massie McFaren."

"McFaren? As in Rodrick McFaren? The only wizard to finally write an entire book on the rare creatures in the black lake?"

Massie nodded. He fathers book hadn't been very popular, but apparently it was out there enough for this girl.

"Well I'm Hermione Granger. It will be a pleasure rooming with you. If you'd like I can show you around. You were in our car this morning on the train, right?"

Massie nodded again. She was starting to like this girl she seemed nice enough. So Massie decided to take her up on her offer of showing her around. She finished unpacking and then walked with Hermione down to the common room. There was the same group of people, Harry, and the two red headed kids, who were introduced to her as Ron and Ginny.

They all went down to the Great Hall for some dinner. Massie had pulled her blonde hair up into a soft bun. A lot of kids stared at her as she walked and she knew her face looked red. But she kept up with Hermione and the rest of the gang. Once they were seated she began to get food. She stopped though once she saw the blonde boy from earlier. Draco. The name echoed in her mind. Hermione watched her gaze and giggled softly. Massie turned to her.

"What?"

"Nothing…" Hermione started reading a book, and so Massie looked down and ate silently. Massie could be talkative, but she wasn't feeling it tonight. She decided she would take a walk in the courtyard. It was dark, but she enjoyed the dark.

She walked out to a tree near the center of the courtyard. She was breathing in the fresh magical air. She was enjoying the night, until someone else came outside. She pressed herself up against the tree.

"Oy! Who's there?" she froze, and looked around for the source of the voice. "I said whose there!" The blonde boy came around the corner. She gasped slightly.

"Um, My names... Massie." She stepped into the moonlight so he could see her.

"Oh the girl from McGonagall's office." She nodded and looked at him.

"Hi…" He stood there looking at her. In his mind he thought she was pretty. She had soft mint green eyes and golden blonde hair. He liked her body, which was petite, and looked graceful. Like a dancer.

"Hello. I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy... I'm in Slytherin." She nodded, but she was watching him. His electric blue eyes were glowing in the dark.

"Massie? Massie are you out here?" it was Hermione calling her. Massie turned to leave but then stopped and turned back around and kissed Draco's cheek. She had no idea why she did it, but she liked it. She liked the thought of impulsively kissing a sexy boy in the dark. One that they hadn't exchanged more than 5 sentences all their lives.

She walked into the castle, without looking back. It was a great ending for an interesting first night.


End file.
